VKook Oneshoot or Drabble story
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita oneshoot atau drabble tentang OTP kesayangan :D [ Vkook, Taekook, KookV, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, BTS fanfiction, Rate T]
1. Chapter 1

**PANTAS?**

 **Kim Taehyung 3 Jeon Jungkook**

 **Boys Love**

 **Rate T/Romance**

 **Typo Bertebaran**

"Hyung, sampai kapan kita akan selalu terikat dengan ikatan adik kakak seperti ini?" Jungkook menatap sendu wajah namja tampan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya disampingnya.

"Umurku sekarang sudah 20 tahun hyung, tapi kenapa kau masih selalu menganggapku sebagai adik kecilmu? Kenapa kau selalu mengikatku pada status dimana aku tak dapat menjadikanmu sebagai namjaku?" Tangan Jungkook terangkat pelan jari-jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung, namja yang sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu tertidur disampingnya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang selalu memberontak setiap aku berada didekatmu? Entah berapa kali rasanya aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu hyung." Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menarik jemarinya dari wajah Taehyung dan menumpukannya pada kepalanya.

"Tapi nyatanya aku tak pernah berani hyung. kau tahu kenapa?"

"..karena kau terlalu sempurna untukku…" Jungkook menarik nafas berat. Berharap beban yang menghimpit dadanya dapat berkurang sedikit.

"Terlalu banyak yang menyukaimu hyung. Dan aku hanyalah salah satu bagian kecil dari mereka. Ah, rasanya mereka sedikit lebih beruntung daripadaku hyung. Setidaknya mereka tidak kau anggap sebagai sahabat atau adikmu, seperti kau menganggapku selama ini." Air mata itu perlahan jatuh menetes dari kelopak mata Jungkook. Mengalir membasahi pipi Jungkook dan hilang terhapus oleh telapak tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung sendu. Berharap setidaknya dia bisa mengatakan semua unek-uneknya malam ini ketika Taehyung hyung nya dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi nyatanya hanya sebatas ini keberanian Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecut menyadari kebodohannya.

"betapa bodohnya aku hyung, mengatakannya padamu yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin mendengarkanku?" ucap Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Berusaha mengobati sendiri rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

 _ **Grebb**_

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" tubuh Jungkook menegang saat merasakan lengan kekar Taehyung menariknya, memeluk pingganya dengan erat.

"S-se-sejak kapan kau bangun hyung?" Tanya Jungkook gugup. Jungkook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, tapi gagal karena Taehyung justru menariknya semakin lekat. Membuat tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Taehyung.

"Kau tahu Kook? Satu hal yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku bahkan ketika aku sedang tidur? Dan itu adalah KAU." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pada Taehyung yang sekarang balas menatap lekat padanya.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Jungkook hanya diam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang sekarang sedang memeluknya dan mengatakan kata-kata manis itu adalah Taehyung hyungnya. Taehyung yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu menganggapnya Adik kecilnya.

 _ **Cupp**_

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Bunny. Aku Kim Taehyung. Dan aku juga sudah lama menunggu untuk melakukan itu padamu." Taehyung mencium kembali Jungkook dengan lembut.

 _ **Blush**_

Pipi Jungkook memerah seketika. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan Taehyung akan menciumnya seperti ini. Oh, rasanya jantung Jungkook ingin melompat keluar dari sang empunya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat Kook. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu." Ucap Taehyung. Dikecupnya lama puncak kepala Jungkook. Menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini ditahannya dalam-dalam hanya agar dia dapat menjadi orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Jungkook.

"Aku sangat Mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Begitu mencintaimu, hingga cinta itu membuatku ragu untuk mengatakannya padamu. Membuatku tak yakin apakah aku pantas untukmu."

Jungkook tak tahu entah sejak kapan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hanya bedanya sekarang dadanya dipenuhi dengan berjuta kata bahagia yang bahkan tak bisa keluar sama sekali dari bibir mungilnya.

Taehyung mengangkat pelan dagu Jungkook. Menatap lembut Jungkook yang masih terdiam dipelukannya.

"Ya, kau tak ingin membalas pernyataan cintaku? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Tanya Taehyung pura-pura kesal.

"Meskipun aku sudah tahu perasaanmu tapi sebagai prosedurnya kau harusnya menjawabnya Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook masih diam. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya benar-benar tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, paham dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan namja nya saat ini.

"Sarangh—"

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir mungil Jungkook sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya menyentuh, karena bahkan sekarang Taehyung bisa merasakan bibir mungil itu sedikit bergetar menempel dibibirnya.

"J-jangan mengatakannya lagi hyung. Bagaimana jika aku sampai pingsan?" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkannya kedada Taehyung. menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan polos Jungkook. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook dan menciumi rambut hitam namja chingunya itu.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal Jeon Jungkook. Ahhh,, haruskah malam ini juga aku ganti nama mu menjadi Kim Jungkook" dan perkataan Taehyung barusan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Jungkook. Ah, sepertinya Jungkook harus bersiap-siap menghadapi tingkah mesum dari Kim Taehyung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Bullshit**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rate T**

 **Hurt**

 **Note :** tulisan yang miring itu awal kisah cinta mereka. Oke…

 **Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Jeon Jungkook**

Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini

Kaulah yang membuatku tak percaya lagi akan yang namanya cinta

 _Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dulu kau dengan malu-malu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku_

 _Aku juga sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa aku tak mungkin menerima perasaanmu_

 _Kisah hidupku yang pahit akan kegagalan cinta kedua orangtuaku_

 _Tapi kau.._

 _Kau selalu datang padaku_

 _Memperlakukanku dengan sikap lembutmu_

 _ **Mulai dari hal-hal terkecil tentangku**_

 _Seperti, Aku yang terbiasa tak pernah sarapan…_

 _Menjadi terbiasa karena kau yang selalu datang kekelasku dengan bekal buatanmu_

 _Aku yang tak pernah memperhatikan penampilanku….._

 _Menjadi aku yang selalu berusaha berpenampilan rapi didepanmu_

 _ **Dan hal-hal kecil itu menjadi semakin besar**_

 _Saat kau perlahan benar-benar masuk dalam hidupku_

 _Kau berhasil membuatku dapat menghargai diriku_

 _Kau yang mengenalkan padaku…_

 _Akan indahnya warna-warna dunia.._

 _yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat karena selalu terkurung dalam hidup abu-abuku_

 **Tapi semua itu lenyap begitu saja**

Saat kata 'Putus' itu keluar dari mulutmu satu bulan yang lalu

Tepat saat perayaan 2 tahun hari jadian kita

Saat kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata biadab itu dari Bibirmu

Hanya dengan satu alasan…

 **Kau sudah bosan padaku**

 **Kau ingat?**

Bagaimana aku berlutut dan menangis didepanmu?

Membuang harga diriku karena yang paling berharga bagiku saat itu adalah dirimu

Tapi kau dengan mudahnya hanya mengatakan lagi kata biadab itu

Membalikkan badanmu dan meninggalkanku yang rasanya ingin mati detik itu

 **Kau masih ingat bukan?**

Tak hanya hari itu aku selalu memohon padamu untuk kembali padaku

 **Tapi kau?**

Kau selalu menampikku

Menatapku dengan ekspresi jijikmu

Seolah aku hanya jalang yang tak pernah berharga sama sekali untukmu

 **Dan puncaknya**

Kau mencium namja brengsek bernama Hoseok itu didepan mataku

Saat itulah kau hancurkan kepingan terakhir milikku

 **Sekarang apa?**

Apa arti tatapan mata itu?

Mata yang dulu kupikir selalu memancarkan kasih sayangmu padaku..

yang nyatanya hanya kebohongan belaka

Dengan mudahnya..

kau mengatakan kau menyesal telah mengucapkan kata biadab itu padaku?

 **Kau bercanda?**

 **Kau fikir aku ini apa?**

 **Cukup Jeon Jungkook!**

 **Aku bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang dulu**

Aku tak akan mau lagi percaya pada semua kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut busukmu

 **Kau adalah dosa terbesarku**

Tak seharusnya aku percaya pada kata-kata cintamu saat itu

Tak seharusnya aku terlena dengan indahnya warna semu yang kau tunjukkan padaku

 **Aku bersumpah demi semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Aku tak akan percaya satu kata itu lagi….

 **Your Love is bullshit**

 **P.s : saya juga tak tahu ini apa? Hahaha mungkin pengaruh suasana hati. lewati saja ya kalau tak berminat. tengkyuuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I NEED YOU HYUNG**

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

"Hyung?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Pasalnya _Namjachingu_ nya yang terkenal tengah sibuk shooting drama itu kini tengah berdiri menyandar mobil didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum lebar menghampiri Jungkook yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hyung kenapa disini?"Tanya Jungkook masih tak percaya.

Taehyung mencebik kesal "Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku menjemput _namjachingu_ ku yang manis ini." ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, dilepasnya tangan Taehyung dari pipinya.

"Aku serius Hyung.." ucap Jungkook

"Aku juga sayang.." Jungkook hanya diam saat Taehyung menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Pikirannya masih menerka-nerka alasan sang kekasih menemuinya saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Kookie~~" ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook tertegun sejenak, melepas pelukan Taehyung yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Ini masih area sekolah Hyung."ucap Jungkook memperingatkan. Matanya sesekali melirik sekelilingnya, takut-takut ada yang melihat mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan memang kekasihku.." Ucap Taehyung setengah berteriak. Kesal karena Jungkook seperti berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya.

Jungkook berjengit pelan. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menghadapi sikap sang kekasih yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat sedikit kekanakan. Ditariknya tangan Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil, tak memerdulikan protesan yang keluar dari mulut sang kekasih.

"Katakan padaku Hyung, apa alasan sebenarnya hyung kemari? Bukannya hari ini hyung ada jadwal shooting?" Jungkook langsung memberondong Taehyung dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi masih berputar diotaknya.

"Kubilang aku merindukanmu Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Jungkook kembali, namun gagal, karena Jungkook malah menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku serius hyung. Apa ada masalah?" Jungkook memang masih kesal karena merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang sejujurnya dari Taehyung, namun nada khawatir masih begitu melekat dinada bicaranya membuat Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Jungkook.

"Tidak ada masalah sayang.. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu.."ucap Taehyung lembut. Menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Arrasseo.." ucap Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Taehyung menatap Jungkook antusias. Merasa sang kekasih akan begitu senang dengan tawarannya saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa hyung.. Aku ada les vocal setelah ini.." ucap Jungkook setengah tak tega saat melihat raut kecewa Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Kecewa karena rencananya nampaknya tak berjalan sesuai harapannya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, tak tega menatap wajah Taehyung yang berubah begitu lesu seketika. Dengan berat hati, diraihnya ponsel yang ada didalam ranselnya. Mencari kontak ponsel pelatih vocalnya dan menekan tombol untuk melakukan panggilan.

" _Saem, chaeseongeyo_ , hari ini saya izin tak datang. Saya ingin istirahat sejenak, badan saya rasanya sedikit sakit." Ucap Jungkook berbohong. Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya sekaligus bahagia.

" _Ne, Kamsahamnida seongsaengnim…"_ ucap Jungkook terakhir sebelum menutup telponnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam ransel.

"Jadi kita akan jalan-jalan kemana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tertawa kecil. Menatap Taehyung yang nampak tak dapat menahan senyum bahagia dibibirnya.

..

….

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai ditaman hiburan. Tempat yang memang sudah dirancang Taehyung untuk berkencan dengan Jungkook hari ini. Sedari keluar dari mobil, Taehyung begitu erat menggenggam jemari Jungkook. Tak peduli dengan Jungkook yang beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Bukan karena malu, hanya saja Jungkook sungguh kesulitan mengatur degup jantungnnya saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kita naiki pertama kali Kookie ah?" Tanya Taehyung menatap antusias wahana-wahana yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ayo kita naik Roller Coaster." Ucap Taehyung, bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung menarik tangannya menaiki wahana itu.

"Hyung, kau yakin mau naik ini?" Tanya Jungkook saat melihat wajah Taehyung nampak sedikit memucat sesaat sebelum menaiki wahana menyerupai ular itu.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya pelan. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menaiki wahana yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya setiap mengunjungi taman bermain.

"Hmm" angguk Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan keraguannya.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung disampingnya saat wahana itu perlahan berjalan naik menuju posisi vertical. Jungkook bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin memucat dengan bibir yang beberapa kali menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Khas seperti sosok Taehyung ketika ketakutan.

Jungkook meremas tangan Taehyung. berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih disampingnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mencoba tersenyum kecil. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu ketakutan saat ini.

"Tutup matamu hyung" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung sungguh ingin tetap membuka matanya dan meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa dia benar-benar berani menaiki wahana ini. Tapi nyatanya Taehyung justru menutup matanya rapat-rapat sesaat sebelum wahana itu sampai dititik tertingginya. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Taehyung yang berlari kekamar mandi segera setelah turun dari wahana. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, dan mengusap peluh dingin didahinya.

"Kau Harus Berani Taehyung.." ucapnya.

…

"Hyung kau tak apa?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir. Pasalnya Taehyung hanya menyuruhnya menunggu didepan Roller Coaster dan pergi entah kemana.

Taehyung mengenggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa dia baik-baik saja."Tentu saja. Itu bukan apa-apa untukku." Ucapnya berbohong.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tahu, Taehyung berbohong padanya saat ini. Jungkook tahu bahwa sang kekasih memang tak pernah bisa menaiki wahana menakutkan seperti tadi. Tapi Jungkook hanya diam, ia yakin kekasihnya itu mempunyai alasannya sendiri, dan Jungkook ingin menghargai itu.

Dan Taehyung kembali berakhir dengan lari kekamar mandi setelah menaiki Gyro Drop, Gyro Swing dan Bungee Drop. Ia masih kekeuh mengatakan baik-baik saja pada Jungkook. Padahal perutnya sudah sedikit perih karena harus memuntahkan semua makanannya pagi ini.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ditahannya rasa khawatirnya, menunggu Taehyung menjelaskannya sendiri padanya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berdiri didepan Haunted House. Taehyung tersenyum sedikit. Untuk saat ini ia bisa merasa lega karena tak harus menaiki wahana ekstrim seperti tadi. Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook disampingnya. Tersenyum menantang kearah Jungkook, yang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi sifat kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau takut Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung mencibir.

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa memelukku jika kau takut didalam nanti."Taehyung tersenyum dengan yakinnya. Membayangkan Jungkook yang akan memeluknya sepanjang perjalanan mereka didalam rumah hantu nanti. Bukan.. Taehyung bukan seorang Byuntae. Hanya saja….

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu. Menghembuskan nafasnya yakin. Mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak akan berteriak didalam nanti. Tak akan.

Setengah perjalanan.. semua masih baik-baik saja. Taehyung hanya beberapa kali menutup matanya saat beberapa hantu menampakkan diri dihadapannya. Mencoba menahan teriakan di tenggorokannya. Jungkook tak benar-benar menikmati wahana itu. Bukannya dia takut, karena demi apa, Jungkook tak pernah takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, saat ini ia hanya menatap kekasihnya yang masih menggenggam jemarinya erat. Mencoba menerka-nerka alasan sang kekasih melakukan semua ini, dan hasilnya nihil.

"AAAAAAAAAA….." dan teriakan itu tak bisa lagi ditahan oleh Taehyung saat kakinya dicengkeram oleh sesosok hantu tanpa kepala. Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa keluar wahana itu tanpa teriakan sama sekali.

Taehyung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Ia kembali gagal. Tak ada teriakan ketakutan dari Jungkook dan tentu saja tak ada pelukan dari Jungkook. Wajahnya begitu lesu begitu keluar dari rumah hantu, membuat Jungkook bingung harus melakukan apa agar membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum lagi.

…

Taehyung saat ini tengah duduk dibangku didepan Carousel. Wajahnya masih menunduk lesu, meratapi nasib datingnya hari ini. beberapa kali ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. _'Harusnya semua tak berjalan seperti ini'_ pikirnya.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutmu hyung, itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi asal kau tahu."Jungkook datang dengan 2 kaleng minuman soda ditangannya. Mengulurkannya satu kearah Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan lemas.

"Sekarang ceritakan kepadaku kenapa hyung melakukan semua ini." ucap Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahnya. Tangan Jungkook terangkat keatas merapikan helaian rambut sewarna caramel yang nampak berantakan karena entah berapa kali Taehyung mengusaknya.

"Tak ada apa-apa Kook.."ucap Taehyung lemas.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, menurunkan tangannya dari surai Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung serius.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu entah berapa kali kau muntah dikamar mandi hyung? kau kira aku tak tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya sangat takut menaiki wahana-wahana tadi? Aku diam bukan karena aku tak tahu hyung… aku hanya menunggu hyung menjelaskannya sendiri padaku." ucap Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih menungu jawaban darinya. Jungkook benar, tak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan apapun dari Jungkook. Toh, kekasihnya itu sudah mengenal dirinya luar dalam.

" _Sassil….."_

 **Flashback On**

"Hyung kau yakin kau masih diposisi seme?" ucap Mingyu menyipitkan matanya kearah sang kakak.

Taehyung yang saat ini tengah menghafal naskah dramanya menoleh langsung kearah sang _namdongsaeng_."Apa maksudmu Kim Mingyu? Kau menanyakan ke _seme_ anku?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit kesal.

Mingyu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu, memasang tampang berpikirnya "Eoh.." ucapnya akhirnya. Membuat Taehyung mulai naik darah.

"Jangan marah dulu hyung.. coba pikirkan.. Jungkook itu rasanya sedikit tak pantas disebut _Uke_. Dia bisa beladiri, dia bahkan lebih kuat dari pada hyung. Dia begitu berani tak seperti hyung yang bahkan tak pernah berani mencoba wahana ekstrim ditaman hiburan dan begitu gampang berteriak saat melihat hantu. Dan tambah lagi, otot-otot Jungkook itu hyung. astaga… dia sangat kekar." Mingyu mengatakan semuanya begitu saja, tak memperhatikan wajah sang kakak yang merah padam menahan kesal dan marah didadanya.

"Jungkook bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri hyung. Rasanya dia bahkan tak begitu membutuhkan hyung. Bukankah dia lebih pantas disebut _seme_?" nada bicara Mingyu memelan diakhir kalimat saat menatap wajah sang kakak yang menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud begitu hyung…"lirih Mingyu.

Taehyung mendengus kesal, berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah kesal kearah sang adik.

"Aku _seme_ Mingyu. Sampai kapanpun aku yang lebih pantas disebut _seme_. Dan Jungkook, dia membutuhkanku. Jungkook tak akan bisa tanpaku. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Ucap Taehyung penuh tekad. Diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja, menghubungi sang manager dan berbohong bahwa ia harus istirahat satu hari karena sakit.

"Jungkook membutuhkanku.." gumam Taehyung lagi.

 **Flashback off**

…

…

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Tak bisa lagi menahan tawa dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Taehyung cemberut karena mengira Jungkook tengah meledeknya.

"Astaga hyung, jadi karena itu kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

Taehyung semakin cemberut mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya. Menatap Taehyung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jungkook tersenyum lembut, benar bahwa Taehyung terkadang begitu kekanakan, tapi Jungkook begitu menyukai sikap kekanakan itu.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung melakukan semua itu hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia dapat diandalkan oleh Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya.

Jungkook tahu, Taehyung hanya begitu menyayanginya, hingga takut Jungkook berpaling darinya hanya karena ia tak membutuhkannya.

Tapi semua itu salah.

Jungkook memang bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian. Tapi Jungkook tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Taehyung. Tanpa kehangatan dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Kasih sayang yang kadang dinilai begitu kekanakan oleh oranglain, yang nyatanya begitu berarti untuk Jungkook. Sekecil apapun hal yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung, semuanya begitu berarti untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook memang terkesan dingin, namun semua itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Taehyung. Jungkook hanya ingin tampil dewasa didepan sang kekasih, tak ingin membebani Taehyung dengan dirinya. Jungkook hanya begitu mencintai Taehyung, itulah masalahnya.

"Hyung… kau tak perlu melakukan semua itu…" ucap Jungkook lembut. membuat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum dengan begitu lembut didepannya.

Jungkook merengkuh tubuh Taehyung. Meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung dan melingkarkan lengannya lembut disekitar leher sang kekasih. Tak memerdulikan Taehyung yang membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan Jungkook.

"Cukup selalu menjadi Kim Taehyung yang akan selalu menemani Jeon Jungkook. Aku tak pernah perduli siapa yang _seme_ hyung. Karena yang penting untukku adalah Hyung selalu berada disisiku. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, saling memeluk dan menangis bersama. Aku hanya perlu dirimu hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu hyung, Kim Taehyung nya Jungkook. Kim Taehyung yang akan selalu menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook." Bisik Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung yang masih diam mencerna perkataannya tadi.

 _ **Chuuppp**_

Jungkook menumbukkan bibirnya pelan pada bibir tipis Taehyung. Matanya masih menatap mata Taehyung yang mengerjap beberapa kali karena kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba ini.

" **Saranghae Hyung.."** ucap Jungkook tulus disela kecupannya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya saat merasakan sebelah tangan Taehyung mulai merengkuh pinggangnya sedangkan tangan yang lain menekan tengkuknya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan tak kalah lirih dari sang kekasih. Membuat Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyatukan detak jantung keduanya yang begitu berdentum didalam dada.

Dan hari ini sungguh hari yang begitu indah untuk mereka…

" **Nado Manhi Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook…"**

 **END**


End file.
